Pack Mentality
by Lament for a broken heart
Summary: A stupid set of circumstances, a stupid girl, and a stupid bar. No one would guess what would happen in the end.


She'd never done anything like this before, the grimy streets were dark and foreboding under the shadows of cheep motels and crumbling apartments; and to put it lightly she was nervous. Hood pulled up with eyes downcast and sweaty palms stuffed in the pockets of her wool pea-coat she once again cursed her doormat-ish tendencies. Oh yes, traipsing around the red-light district of Dublith; what could possibly go wrong?! (Note the sarcasm there folks.) When would she learn to just say no?! Not soon, statistically speaking. At the very least she could have worn a different coat, the stark white of the soft wool was about as subtle as a freight train. Stepping over yet another puddle of questionable fluids the clicking of her dark heels ceased as she stopped at the end of the alley way to peer up at the sign resting crookedly above the door.

_'The Devil'd Nest... How fitting.'_

Her gaze drifted down to the aged door hanging precariously on it's hinges at the bottom of a short set of stairs. _'Down into Hell then?'_ She thought mirthlessly, purposely taking the time to look at the plain brick surrounding her; looking for an excuse not to enter the seedy old shack of a bar. Her shaky breath drifted up as a wisp of steam in the night air, and after a good five minutes of unjustified dawdling; she took her first steps down the narrow stairway. Gait wobbly on her three inch heels; she briefly considered bracing herself on the wall, but upon seeing a number of mysterious stains and smears thought better of it. Stumbling the last two stairs she barely managed to move as the door swung open, nearly catching her in the face revealing a very drunk man and woman. The man didn't spare her a glance but the busty brunet at his side offered her a mocking sneer. "Careful little sheep, lot of big bad wolves in there." Not waiting for a response, the behemoth of a man looped his arm around her waist and tugged her up the stairs and out of sight.

Feathers thoroughly ruffled and balancing uncomfortably on her last nerve, doubt crept further yet into her brain and twisted in her gut. This was stupid, so much could go wrong and end with her in a ditch somewhere or worse. Yet, the dim lighting and warm air seeping though her coat from the still open door- "Hurry up your lettin' the heat out!" A gruff bark cut her from her musings and made her thoughtlessly lunge forward... Into the bar.

The sound of the door clicking shut seemed to echo in the pregnant silence. The warmth seemed to drain from the room as multiple sets off eyes honed in on her snowy figure in either glares or leers. Swallowing thickly and gathering the shattered remains of her courage, she some how managed to march over to the counter and plop herself down in an empty seat with the majority of her dignity in tact.

"You're not from around here are you?"

To her credit she only jumped a little at the slightly demanding tone of the woman who slid into the seat next to her. Baggy tan cargo pants did little to hide the woman's full figure or distract from tanned skin, full lips and sharp green eyes; though the long lock of blond hair contrasting her short cropped mane and the dark green tattoo creeping from her bicep up her face were pretty eye catching too.

"Uh, no not really." She laughed fiddling with the lapel on her coat bashfully. The woman seemed to decide something for herslef before nodding to the bartender and turning to fully face the shy girl. "I'm Martel."

A calloused hand was thrust in her direction and it took her a few moments to respond. "Oh! I'm Autumn!" Heat rose to her cheeks as Martel cringed at her too loud proclamation and vigorous shaking of the offered hand. At least now she knew why Martel had pegged her as a newbie, other than her conservative wardrobe that is. Releasing Martel's hand and turning to face the bar Autumn fidgeted in her seat. Martel looked far more at ease but didn't make an effort to continue the pleasantries, dreading the prospect of making an even bigger fool of herself; Autumn opened her mouth.

"So-"

"Hey there Martel, who's your friend?" Mentally thanking her lucky stars for the unexpected save, Autumn shifted to look at the man addressing her new acquaintance and went rigid. Lean muscled arms left bare from the fur lined leather vest were crossed over a chiseled chest. Autumn's eyes traveled upward and brown almost black eyes locked with vivid purple.


End file.
